The Marauders A Lost Legacy
by ThatGirlWithTheGreenEyes
Summary: The marauding trouble makers plan on leaving their mark from the second the step foot in Hogwart's magnificent walls.This is the stoy of the first through third years of these four boys's time at Hogwarts, plus some others. Rating changed.
1. Hogwarts Express

**A/N**

**Hey, first of all, I'm not gonna say much. The firstlittle bit is an exerpt from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I DO NOT own this but it leads into my story so I figured I'd put it there. Ok, we all understand each other.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"_Maybe you'll be in Slytherin," exclaimed Severus Snape hopefully._

"_Slytherin?" repeated Lily Evans, brushing her bright red hair out of her green eyes that sparkled with unshed tears. _

"_Who'd want to be in Slytherine, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you," asked a thin boy with messy black hair and glasses, directing his question at the pale faced boy lounging in the seat facing him. Sirius didn't smile._

"_My whole family have been in Slytherin."_

"_Blimey, and I thought you were all right!" _

_Sirius grinned at James,_

"_Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where're you going if you had the choice?"_

_James lifted an invisible sword and recited,_

"_Gryffindor where dwell the brave and the bold. Like my dad."_

_Snape snickered._

"_You've got a problem with that," demanded James._

"_No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy, that's your choice."_

"_Where're you hoping to go seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius as James rolled around laughing._

"_Let's go find another compartment, Severus" said Lily, angrily._

"_Oooo," Sirius and James imitated her lofty voice. James tried to trip Snape as he passed._

"_See ya, Snivellius!"_

_Lily slammed the compartment door and stormed away._

_The two remaining boys in the compartment burst into laughter; however James couldn't help but think that Lily had been the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen._

"Excuse me, are you a first year" A thin, pale, tan haired boy now spoke to a small plump boy, with white blonde hair.

The larger boy nodded nervously.

"So am I. I'm Remus Lupin, you?"

"I'm Peter Pettigrew."

Remus now turned to glance at a compartment to his right. It was full of joking seventh years. Remus turned back to Peter and motioned behind him.

"Everything back there is full."

"S-same over there," Peter stammered. Remus had never met anyone as nervous as him. Remus heard a compartment door slam and spun around. A greasy haired boy and a red-headed girl were leaving a compartment.

"Want to see if we can sit there?" Peter nodded quietly. The two boys approached the compartment.

Opening the door they saw two dark haired boys. One had glasses, hair that stuck up in every direction and bright hazel eyes. The other had jet black hair that fell with a casual elegance into his pale blue-grey eyes. They were having an animated conversation about ducks.

"Can we sit here?" Remus asked nervously.

"Sure!" Remus and Peter flinched at the sudden outburst and quietly took their seats.

"Are you first years?" The boy with the glasses asked, looking at them curiously.

"Y-yes," stammered Peter. The other two nodded and began arguing over whether or not ducks could fly. Remus ducked his head and debated over taking out a book. The two conversing fell quiet. There was an awkward silence. Finally the bespectacled boy spoke up.

"I'm James Potter." He stuck out his hand. The other shook his hand, grinning madly and said,

"I'm Sirius Black!"

"I know who _you_ are I was talking to our two friends here." Suddenly Sirius burst out into hysterical giggles.

Remus and Peter glanced at each other, silently agreeing. These two were _mental._

"Your names are," James studied the two newcomers curiously.

Remus answered first,

"I'm Remus Lupin and he's"

"Peter Pettigrew" Peter answered quickly.

Sirius now grinned and said,

"What house are you hoping to get?"

"Gryffindor," James grinned. Sirius rolled his eyes.

Remus paused for a minute.

"I think I'll probably get Ravenclaw, but I'd like Gryffindor."

"I'd like that too but my parents want me in Hufflepuff.'

Sirius burst out laughing, "Hufflepuff! HUFFLEPUFF! Oh wow. That's," Sirius broke off laughing. Remus narrowed his eyes. So far this kid looked terrible.

"HUFFLEPUFF! I'd sooner be in SLYTHERINE!"

Remus glared and muttered,

"A great Slytherine you'd make."

Sirius lunged for him and looked ready to kill the smaller boy. Remus dodged and accidentally kicked James who was about to join in when the compartment door burst open, revealing a young girl with fiery red hair and blazing brown eyes.

"What is going on in here?" she demanded angrily. The three boys all pointed to someone different and Peter cowered in the corner.

Remus then noticed a shiny badge on her chest stating that she was a prefect.

"It's a good thing you're not sorted yet, otherwise you'd have lost house points before you even got to Hogwarts," James raised an eyebrow and Sirius cocked his head to one side.

"What's a lovely young lady such as you wandering around the train for?" James grinned at her. Sirius added,

"Do tell us your name," James nodded jokingly.

"Not that it has anything in concern with you, but it is Molly Weasley, I certainly hope you don't wind up in Gryffindor," Molly snapped before storming away.

The compartment was silent. James spoke up, "She seems nice," he grinned at Sirius and stated;

"Now I know we need to be in Gryffindor." Sirius grinned impishly at that. Remus rolled his eyes and pulled a book out, trying to escape the madness of the compartment.

"Aww, Remmy don't read. It's bad for your health," whined Sirius.

"And your sense of humour," added James as Remus glowered at Sirius.

"I'm starving!" moaned Sirius. James glanced at his new friend, eyebrows raised.

"Don't you have a lunch?" asked Peter curiously, Sirius shook his head in response.

"No, my Mother was angry with me for being late and refused to get me one."

James frowned and said,

"You can have some of mine." Sirius smiled and was about to reply when they were interrupted by the compartment door sliding open again, this time revealing a little old lady who asked,

"Anything from the cart dearies?" The four boys all bought nearly the whole cart, even Remus bought nearly all of the chocolate frogs. Grinning, they all returned to their seats and promptly began stuffing their faces.

"I wonder when we'll be there?" wondered James, now beginning to look slightly bored.

"I'm going to go explore," said Sirius, standing up, "anyone coming?"

James nodded and Peter followed. The three rose and began to follow Sirius. James stuck his head in and asked Remus,

"Are you alright there?"

Remus smiled, glad they cared. "Yeah, I'm fine"

_Too bad, _he thought as they left_, that they wouldn't if they found out about his problem. That's why I won't let anyone discover my secret. _

The compartment door sliding open forced him out of his ponderings. A small, thin girls with long almost white locks and violently violet eyes stood in the door glanced around the compartment,

"Oh, sorry wrong compartment," she paused, head cocked to one side, eyes widening slightly. Remus froze. She couldn't possibly know about his…issue. It was impossible.

"Are you a first year" she asked, sitting across from him. Remus nodded.

"Cool," she replied, "What's that?" she asked, nodding at the book.

"It's _Hogwarts, a History,_" he replied slightly unsure of why she was here, "what's your name?" he continued.

"Arya Riddle, you?" she reached up and swept her long hair out of her face.

"Remus Lupin" she nodded and, once again the door slid open revealing James, Sirius and Peter. Arya blinked as the boys sat down. Sirius spoke up, "You're Arya, right" she grinned,

"Hello, Sirius, how's Reg."

"Why do you want to know about him?" Sirius snapped, glaring at her

"Why do you care?" Arya smirked at the expression on his face .

Sirius took a deep breath and said,

"James, Peter, Remus, this is my cousin Arya." Arya rolled her eyes and stated,

"I'm leaving now. It's obvious that you're all gonna be in Gryffindor, why waste my time, " she sighed, "With my history, I'm doomed to Slytherin."

Sirius nodded and just about shoved her out of the compartment. She was only gone for a minute before she stuck her head back inside.

"By the way, we're coming up on Hogwarts, you four had better get changed."

James nodded simply in reply, distracted by a flash of red hair and noticed Lily Evans striding down the corridor, now in her robes. Remus put his book down and said,

"She's right, we'd best be getting ready."

_With that the four new friends began to pull on their Hogwarts robes, thoughts of the sorting to come filling their heads._

**_A/N_**

**_Hi, this is my fic so if you could review that would be great... :) See look, there's even a pretty face! This is about the marauders first few years at Hogwarts soo, yeah!_**

**_-BRW_**

**_p.s.I should have the next chapter up in the next week but I am at summer camp and next week I'm going away so I'll try and update as much as possible...thx_**


	2. The Sorting

The moment the four had stepped off the train they had been waved over by the tallest man they'd ever seen. He looked like a giant and towered over the four rather tiny boys. After that they had promptly been herded into magic canoes and had gotten their first glance at Hogwarts. Nothing too exciting had happened except Peter had nearly fallen in.

Now Sirius stood amidst the other eleven year olds, nervous about the sorting. Professor McGonagall now approached them again saying,

"They are ready," and she motioned for them to move inside.

Sirius took a deep breath and followed James into the Great Hall, all the while thinking, _if I get into Slytherin, I'll live but I'll miss James, Remus and Peter, but if I go to Gryffindor my parents will disown me for sure!_

There was a ragged old hat perched on a three legged stool at the front of the hall, near Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall stood beside it, a piece of parchment in her hands.

Suddenly the hat opened its mouth flap thing and began to sing,

_Many, many years ago,_

_A dream was shared between some four._

_To teach and learn to students gifted,_

_Those with power of the witches,_

_The four were different as were the students,_

_Sorted as far as the four wishes._

_Helga Hufflepuff was the first,_

_She picked those not hungry for thirst,_

_Hufflepuff is hardworking and true,_

_Salazar Slytherin was hungry for power,_

_He picked those, whose blood was pure,_

_And their thirst was sure._

_Rowena Ravenclaw was one with the brains,_

_She studied hard,_

_And with her, knowledge, you will gain_

_Godrick Gryffindor was the last,_

_His courage as shown,_

_And his loyalty true._

_I will choose the house for you,_

_So come on over,_

_Try me on, and I will show where you belong!_

The entire hall burst into applause as soon as it finished.

"Very well, let's begin," professor McGonagall consulted her parchment before reading,

"Greg Abbott" he was a thin, wiry boy with a worried look about him. Greg soon found himself being cheered over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Black, Nymphadora," a slender girl with dark hair and grey eyes sat on the stool and the hat yelled,

"Slytherin!" as the girl strode towards the table and Sirius didn't fail to miss the shocked expression on Bellatrix's face. Sirius couldn't help but wonder if she was a distant cousin of his but his ponderings were interrupted,

"_Black, Sirius," _Sirius took a breath to steady himself before striding up to the stool, and placing the hat upon his head.

"Well, well… a Black it seems. I suppose you'd like Slytherin?" Sirius heard a voice in his head, _No, I mean yes, well. Not really but…_

"Very well," replied the hat, "GRYFFINDOR!"

It was then that Sirius felt the hat being pulled off his head and was greeted by a shocked silence in the great hall. He looked into the incredulous faces of everyone and then the students at the Gryffindor table began to cheer, followed by Dumbledore, the Ravenclaws and the staff. Sirius noticed James and Remus looking shocked but happy and then he looked into Arya's stunned face and he saw a flash of hurt in her violet eyes. He dared a glance towards the Slytherin table, where sat his fifteen year old cousin, Bellatrix Black, her boyfriend Rudolfus Lestrange, his other cousin, thirteen year old Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy all glaring in his general direction. McGonagall seemed to be recovering from the shock of having a _Black_ in her house and she promptly called, Brown, Beckley and watched him sorted into Ravenclaw.

Soon McGonagall called,

"Evans, Lily," Sirius watched as the pretty young girl slowly and nervously made her way up to the hat. Sirius watched as the Snape kid and James' eyes followed her up to the stool where McGonagall placed the hat upon her head. It was so big it covered her whole face, down to her nose. A minute passed, then two. The whole great hall was watching with anticipation until the hat boomed,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily shot Snape an apologetic look before approaching the Gryffindor table, where she sat next to Sirius, but turned her nose up at him when she recognised him from the train. Sirius shrugged and turned his attention back towards the front of the hall, where some Goyle kid was being sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Remus was more nervous than he could remember being in a long time. What if the hat shouted his secret to the great hall, or put him in Slytherin. He was vaguely aware of <em>laRocke, Kate<em> being put in Ravenclaw.

"_Longbottom, Frank_" called professor McGonagall. He was instantly placed in Gryffindor. Remus suddenly began to wonder if this was all a joke, and if he wasn't _really_ enrolled in Hogwarts. It was all just one big sick joke because he was what he was.

"_Lupin, Remus," _Professor McGonagall looked him straight in the eye with a knowing look and Remus noticed Professor Dumbledore's twinkling. Remus pulled himself together and began to walk nervously towards the hat. What if the hat couldn't find a house for him and he just sat on that little stool forever, his mind was racing as te hat was placed on his head.

"Ah, a werewolf, I see," began a voice in his head. "I could put you in Slytherin but that'd be cruel. You seem eager about learning but I have a feeling that you'd do well in, GRYFFINDOR!"

It had just registered that the last part had been said out loud. Remus saw Dumbledore applauding calmly while Sirius and the rest of the Gryffindor table screamed. Then Remus saw fear and alarm in McGonagall's eyes before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Remus blinked his eyes open to see, white. A lot of white.<p>

"Ah, good, you're awake." Remus turned to see a cheery middle aged woman looking down at him.

"I'm Madame Pomfrey; I work in the hospital wing. That's where you are right now."

Remus blinked and looked around at his surroundings and was slightly shocked to see that the sun was rising again.

Remus sat up and asked,

"What happened?"

Madame Pomfrey said that he'd fainted after being sorted into Gryffindor. He had been out for ten hours.

"If you feel alright you could return to your common room." Remus nodded at that but said that he didn't know where it was.

"Of course you don't," She checked his temperature before saying,

"The night of the fifteenth you should report to Dumbledore's office at eleven o'clock and you will floo to your mother's house to transform." Remus nodded awkwardly. He hated talking about his time of the month.

Madame Pomfrey stood up straight and said,

"I'll take you to your common room."

* * *

><p>Even though James had known that he would be in Gryffindor, he was still relived as he sent his barn owl, Hermes to his parents, saying that he was in Gryffindor and was best friend with Orion Black's son.<p>

James had woken up early because he'd been so excited about his first day at Hogwarts. Not for the learning, Merlin no. He, Sirius and Peter had a ton of pranks to pull. As James stared out the window that overlooked the Quidditch grounds he wondered, what was going to happen to them. He honestly had no idea what the seven years to come had in store for him but for now he was happy where he was. He looked around the room. There was his bed, to the left of the window. Next was Sirius, then the empty bed for the fainting boy, Remus Lupin. Next to that was Peter Pettigrew, who was at the moment, snoring rather loudly. The door came next and then was Robert Wood's bed and next to that, was Frank Longbottom.

As James thought about his friends, the door to the room opened to reveal a thin, pale boy, with sandy brown hair and yellowish eyes. James smiled at the boy as he made his way towards his bed.

"Hello, Remus"

"Hey, James, right. From the train?"

"Yup, welcome to the first year Gryffindor boys dormitory!"

Remus nodded before asking,

"What did I miss?"

James raised his eyebrows, "well, you obviously missed the feast and there were eleven students put in Slytherin, ten to Ravenclaw, nine to Hufflepuff and ten to Gryffindor."

Remus nodded and joined James where he was sitting.

There were a few awkward moments of silence before James broke it.

"Do you like Quidditch?"

Remus grinned and said,

"Puddlemere United are the best team!"

"No way! It's obvious that the Tornadoes will win!"

_The two carried on like that for some time, up until it was time for the others to wake up and face their first day._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

**_I know I said I'd update sooner. I think. But My horse threw me so I sprained my hand and when I got home I scratched my hand and needed to get stitched in my finger. It was something to do with a parrot, a baseball cap and a picture. No joke. I can tell you the whole story if you want. But now I'm rambling._**

**_PLEEEAASSEE REEVVIEEEWW. I don't like beggin soo..._**

**_AND I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER! THAT'S J.K. ROWLINGS' JOB!_**

**_I'll not be able to update for the next 10 days cause I'm going camping, but I'll write the next few chapters while I'm gone, ok? _**

**_BYE! :)_**


	3. The First Day

James turned to Remus and made a shushing motion before tiptoeing towards Sirius's bed. Then, without warning, the now grinning boy leaped onto his friend's bed.

"RISE AND SHINE" shouted James. Sirius sat up startled before yelling,

"WHAT THE HELL POTTER!" Remus winced as James was thrown off the four poster bed when Sirius sat up. James collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"hmm, what did I miss," came a muffled voice from the other side of the room. The three boys looked around to see Robert, a red haired boy with a lanky build, sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. James grinned and said,

"First day of class," he then turned to Peter and Frank, both still asleep and called out, "we're gunna miss breakfast!"

Instantly the two were up. Remus sighed before grabbing his Hogwarts gowns and walking over to the loos in the corner of their room. The others could change together but Remus wasn't too keen on them seeing the horrific wounds down his back and across his chest. It was bad enough that he had claw marks across his face. Remus dressed quickly and then exited the small bathroom to see Peter, Frank, Robert, and James all dressed. Sirius however,

"Quit giggling like a bunch of little girls and HELP ME!" Sirius's tone however was lost in the fabric of his white shirt and various other clothing items that were stuck on his head. James clutched his wand while laughing hysterically. Remus sighed before looking James in the eye and giving him a look. James was quiet instantly.

"Now, what happened Peter," asked Remus in a dangerous voice. A Lupin in the morning was always a bad thing.

"W-w-well, S-Sirius was getting dressed and then J-James pulled out his wand and it all s-stuck to his head." Remus sighed, he was however, at the same time surprised. Despite it being their first day, James was already a talented wizard. Finally James detangled his friend and they all trouped down to the great hall, for breakfast.

Already down in the great hall, four girls sat at the Gryffindor table, already eating.

"I can't believe how good the food here is," exclaimed Alice. "It's like eating heaven." Lily nodded agreeing and Marlene responded by stuffing an entire waffle in her mouth. Only Arya sat back, saying nothing. He had no idea how she's been sorted into this house. Sure, she didn't know what house her parents had been in because she had been adopted but after being adopted by Cygnus and Druella Rosier and being raised with Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda, she couldn't help but feel as though she should have been put in Slytherin. At least she knew some people over there. All she had here was Sirius and Sirius hated her. Now, all Arya had left to do was to wait for the howlers to come.

"Oh, look who it is," said Lily sarcastically. Arya looked up to see Sirius, James, Peter, Robert and Frank all bounding into the great hall. Her eyes met Sirius's and she caught a slight glint of fear in his. He sat down and flinched when the owls began to swoop down into the great hall. Finally a bright red envelope was dropped onto the table in front of Sirius. The owl instantly took off.

"What's that?" asked Lily but was suddenly interrupted by the envelope opening and bgining to rant.

_**SIRIUS ORION BLACK, NEVER HAVE I BEEN MORE ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY SON! **_Arya looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Bellatrix openly laughing and Narcissa, Rudolphus and Lucius all chuckling darkly.

_**YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE RAISED YOU TO BE A GOOD BLACK AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? **_Students in the hall were covering their ears, blocking out the sound that was coming from the howler. Not That Arya could blame them. Walburga Black was a pain in the arse to be around and her voice was making the glass on the table crack. _**FILTH OF MY BLOOD, I AM ASHAMED TO HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU ARE MY SON! YOUR BROTHER IS A MUCH BETTER SON THAT YOU! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! **_And that was it. Students began to file out of the great hall as Professor McGonagall was done handing out time tables. She paused to give Sirius a sympathetic smile. Arya, though was worried. She would rather have received a howler than nothing. Cygnus and Druella wouldn't disown her would they? Well, actually they would. She was very worried about this but was distracted as Lily began to complain about James Potter flirting with her at meals.

Arya smirked. She saw a couple in the making and realized that Marlene had the same look on her face. Alice was busy staring at Sirius. Marlene approached her and said,

"You thinking what I'm thinking." Arya smiled. Maybe this new house wouldn't be so bad after all.

Sirius walked out of the hall, James had an arm around his shoulders and was talking to Remus about Lilu Evans, the red-head that James was obsessing over.

"We've all got transfiguration, right?" asked Robert.

"Yeah, with Slytherin," responded Remus. The Gryfindor boys entered the room at the same time and Sirius found himself struggling to get through the door with James and Remus at the same time.

The three of them sat down in the back. Sirius saw the girl Nymphadora and wondered where she had come from.

After demonstrating her aility to transform into a cat and transform her desk into various farm animal, Professor McGonagall had some long speech about homework, assignments and detentions . Sirius was sure that it was only Remus and Lily who were listening.

Finally they were given matches and were instructed to transform them into needles. The girl Nymphador was now talking to her friends. Sirius recognized Danny Smith. They'd been friends when they'd been younger but had fallen apart. He was nice, for a Slytherin, that is. Nymphadora had a funny accent, from some place called Newfoundland. Sirius hadn't heard of it.

By the end of class, James had a needle on his desk, as well as Sirius. Remus and Lily were close. There was also a girl, Nymphadora Black who had one transformed. As they approached Charms, James heard Lily talking about how she'd read her textbook and was very interested in charms. James wasn't sure why. He was looking forward to Defense. At least their Charms class was with Hufflepuff.

By the end of the day, it became evident that Lily was strong in Potions and Charms. James himself was proud because he had been successful in Defense and Transfiguration. He chuckled as he watched Sirius and Robert approach. Remus and Peter stopped talking to give them an annoyed glance.

Their robes were scorched. The two had had a competition about who could set the most on fire in Charms and despite the detention they received from Flitwick, this had continued into Herbology. How they had a weekends worth of homework and detention. The Hufflepuffs were terrified of those two now.

_**A/N**_

_**I haven't updated in a while but I don't think anyone is reading enough to care. I think I'm back for now… **_

_**Just so you know, Nymphadora isn't who you think she is. And sorry, I'm in the airport and I'm jet lagged so apologies if it was terrible. Sorry that it's shorter but I really want to get something up.**_

_**-Green Eyes.**_


End file.
